1,2 Step
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Hamtaros not going to the dance...because he can't even dance! But when Boss freightens to steal Bijou away from Hamtaro, the hes gonna have to learn to dance even if it kills him!COMPLETE!
1. The Invite

hey! angel here! my second fic has been updated! WOO-HOO!

well, I hope you guys like it!

HERE IT IS!

7171717171717171717171717

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Boss."Guess what? We just got invited to 'Dance Dance Revoloution Dance of the Year'!"

"WHAT!" cried the hams.

Boss smiled. "Heh, I knew you guys would be excited!"

"Um, sorry Boss Man! But I don't believe you!" said Stan." I mean, you couldn't possibly mean THE 'Dance Dance Revouloution Dance of the Year', where you get to dance on a dance floor in on Live T.V, and get to enter dance contests, and win awards, right? You are probaly just joking!"

"No Stan! I'm NOT! Here's the invitation to prove it!" said Boss, pulling out the invitation. Heres what i said:

_**Dear, Hams,**_

_**This is the manager of the 'Dance Dance Revolution Dance of the Year', and since we got many letters from your dear friends, Sandy and Stan, and we heard that they got many awards for dancing, we decided to invite them, and the rest of you hams to the big dance on Saturday! I really hope you guys can make it!**_

_**sign, the owner of 'Dance Dance Revolution' for Hamsters! ( I like to keep my name a secret)**_

_**P.S thank Sandy and Stan for the invite I sent you guys!**_

_**P.S.S In case you guys are wondering how I know, its the letters Sandy and Stan sent me, they told me all about you guys!**_

_**P.S.S.S Tell Sparkle to Call Me!**_

After the Hams were done reading the invitation, they all started talking at once.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait till Saturday!"

"Sandy and Stan, I love you guys!"

"Why does the owner of 'Dance Dance Revolution' wants to keep his name a secret?"

"Who cares! We're on the show!"

" I am so excited!"

" I wonder if the owner of the game is cute, because I'm not calling a guy whos not cute!"

"No one cares Sparkle! We are on the show! HURRAY!"

" What should I wear? What should I wear?"

" I hope I don't mess up dancing on Television!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" yelled Boss. Everyone stopped talking and turned over to Boss. Boss smiled. "Thats better! Now, as I was saying, I think we should have a 'Thank You" party for Sandy and Stan, I mean they were the ones who got the invitation to us!"

"Well, actully, thats not such a bad idea!" said Maxwell." How about it everybody?"

"Yeah!" agreed the Hams.

"Great!" said Boss. "Then lets get this party started!"

71717171717171717171717171717171717

" So, girls, who are you going to the dance with?" asked Sandy.

"Well, thats easy!" said Sparkle." Anybody I want thats cute!"

All the girls sweatdropped. "No, really!" said Pashmina. " I never would of guessed."

All the girls laughed, except Sparkle who just gave Pashmina a glare. "Oh, you think thats funny, huh pinky? Well, who are you gonna ask to the dance then, huh?"

Pashmina stopped laughing and blushed." Umm... Dexter." she muttered.

Sparkle threw back her head and laughed. "That loser? You have got to be kidding me! You know, I thought you were lame before but now, your like the lamest of them all!HA!"

Pashmina hung her head, her eyes looking watery.

Penelope glared at Sparkle."Ookwee!" she yelled.

Sandy nodded. "Penelopes right! Sparkle, that was very mean!"

"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the girls, glareing at Sparkle.

"Hey! At least I was telling the truth! She is lame! That little goodie goodie!" snapped Sparkle.

Now Pashmina was crying her eyes out, and she ran straight to the bathroom to cry.

The girls gave Sparkle another glare. "What?" she asked.

7171717171717171717171717171717

"Hey, guys? Whats Pasmina babe crying about?" asked Stan.

"I don't know! But I'm gonna go check!" said Dexter, running over to the bathroom.

7171717171717717171717171717171717

When Dexter got to the bathroom, he knocked on the door. "Pashmina? Can I come in?"

Dexter could hear Pashmina sniffing." S-sure." she answered." Come on in."

Dexter walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "So, Pashmina, what are you crying about?"

" Oh isn't it obvious?" cried out Pashmina." I'm a total loser!"

"What! Thats not true!" sadi Dexter. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Pashmina sniffed and said, "Sparkle.", then explained the whole story to Dexter.

After she was done telling the story, Dexter gasped. "Why, I can't believe her! The nerve of that snob! Don't listen to her Pashmina, shes just a no good snob!"

"Yeah," said Pashmina." And she also called you a loser!"

Now Dexter got angry! "What! How dare she said that! Why I outta- wait, she called me a loser? But why? What did I do?"

After Dexter asked that question, Pashmina blushed and said, " I said I was gonna ask you to the dance, and then she called you that."

"W-what!" exclaimed Dexter." You were gonna ask _me_ to the dance?"

Pashmina blushed and nodded.

Now, it was Dexters turn to blush! "I..don't know what to say! Except...of corse I'll go with you to the dance you fool!"

Pashmina grinned. "R-really? Oh, thanks Dexter!" she said, giving Dexter a great, big, hug.

Dexter blushed." Well, shall we go back to the party?" he said, holding out his hand to Pashmina.

Pashmina smiled, took Dexters hand, and said, " Of course."

And the two walked back to the party together, hand in hand.

717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Aw! That was sweet! A short chapter, but still a sweet one! Well, at least to me it was! Well, there you have it people! My second fic! Sorry that the chap is was so short, and really has nothing to do with the plot of the story! But I just wanted to make this chapter kind of a introduction, and at least have some romance at the end! And yep, the second chapter will be up soon! You people just have to review! So..review! oh, and Happy New Years Everybody!

cya!

angel


	2. A Freight and A Dream

omg, SO sorry for not updateing! I got computet taken away! But now I'm back! Oh, and now, its time for the special thanks!

**crystalgurl101:** Well, I guess you could call her there freind! But I think after what she said to poor Pashmina...oh, yeah, thanks for reviewing!

**cappandpashy4ever:** Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**LylHamGirl:** Sweet! You love my fic! Even though its short so far! Thanks!

**Yayfullness:** Well, I kind of quite don't get how its harsh, but oh well! Thanks for saying it was cute!

**Cookys n Creem:** Wow! Your puting it on the list? Sweet! Thanks! ( and I'm going to review a couple of your stories too!)

**dbzgtfan2004:** Wow! Your the second person who said my story is cute! Thanks!

**sparkleshine101: **Well, its sort of a DDR fic, but they are really just dancing on the floor! Well, thanks for reviewing! And don't worry, I won't forget my other story!

well, thats all of the special thanks! And now, time for the chap we've all been waiting for!

7171717171717171717171717171717

"Oh Hamtaro, isn't it exciting?" said Bijou smileing.

"Uh, heh heh, yeah, it, um, really is!" said Hamtaro scratching his head. " But Bij, theres something I have to tell you..."

" Oh we're going to have so much fun Hamtaro!" said Bijou. " Oh, what do you think I should wear?"

" Uh, well, uh, I don't know but..Bijou, you have to listen to me!" said Hamtaro.

" Oh, Hamtaro!" said Bijou. " I know we're going to have so much fun I just know it!"

"BIJOU!" Hamtaro screamed.

Bijou looked at him startled. " Vhat?"

" Uh. well, you see.." said Hamtaro scratching his head. " Uh...we're at your house now!"

Bijou looked up, and there indeed, was her mansion.

" Oh!" said Bijou. " Zhat is why you screamed at me?"

" Um,..uh...no!" said Hamtaro. " I just uh, wanted to let you know that I want to...walk you up to your window!"

Bijou smiled. " Oh! Well, ok! Sure you can! But you didin't have to yell you silly boy!"

Hamtaro blushed, than took Bijous paw, and led her up to the window.

When they got there Bijou looked at Hamtaro and said softly, " Thanks again for walking me home! Vell, I must be getting to bed! I need to practice for the dance! Vell, good-bye Hamtaro."

Hamtaro waved shyly as Bijou walked into cage and fell asleep.

" Aw man, how am I going to tell Bijou that I'm not going to the dance?" said Hamtaro.

7171717171717171717171717

As Hamtaro walked down the street, thinking about his problem, he was somehow pushed to the ground.

" Owwww!" he said, cringing in pain.

" Hamtaro! You better stay away from her!" yelled a voice.

Hamtaro looked up and saw..Boss, standing above him." Stay away from who?" he asked.

" Bijou!" Boss screamed. " She keeps on saying shes going to ask you the dance!"

Hamtaro smiled. " S-she really is?"

" Well, she could! But shes all mine! So back off!" yelled Boss. " And don't let her see you anywhere at that dance!"

Hamtaros smile turned into a frown, and he looked down sadly. " I-I'mnot...I'm not going."

Boss's jaw dropped. " Y-you arten't! Why, thats wonderful! Sorry about pushing you!"

Then Boss got up and danced off, singing. " Bijou is all mine! Cha cha cha cha cha cha!"

Hamtaros eyes started to look watery, but he got up, and continued walking to Lauras house.

71717171717171717

In A dream

"Ummm...hello?" said Hamtaro.

Hamtaro was in some weird place. The place was a..a...dancefloor!

Suddenly, tango music began to play. Hamtaro looked around.

" Um...whats going on?" he asked.

" Tango Maxy! Tango into my arms!"

Hamtaro looked behind him. And there was Sandy, wearing a red dress and she and Maxwell were doing the tango.

" Why, hey Hamtaro!" said Maxwell, diving Sandy, and bringing her back up. " Would you like to dance with us?"

" Uh, how about no!" said Hamtaro.

Sandy gasped. " No! But whatever why?"

"Well, theres two reasons why!" said Hamtaro." Number one, tango freaks me out, and number two-"

"You can't dance." said Sandy and Maxwell together. " We know, we know!"

And with that, Sandy and Maxwell tangoed away.

Suddenly, ballet music started to play.

" Oh no! Not again!" screamed Hamtaro. He tried running away, but he was stopped by Pashmina and Dexter, both twirling around on there tip-toes.

" Ok, this is even freakeier than tango!" screamed Hamtaro." Pashminas wearing a frilly pink tutu, and Dexters wearing... tights!"

" Hey! Lots of boys who do ballet wear tights!" snapped Dexter." Right my dear?"

Pashmina nodded and did another ballet twirl. " Right Dexter! Hamtaro, what do you care anyway? You can't even dance!"

" I so can! No wait, your actully right Pashmina!" said Hamtaro But Pashmina and Dexter were already twirling away.

" Great! Now that they are gone, how do I get out of here?" said Hamtaro, scratching his head, looking around. But he was interuppted by Pop music playing.

" Yo, yo, yo, Hamtaro!" said Sparkle break dancing towards Hamtaro, wearing bling-bling.

" Sparkle! Do you know how to get out of here?" asked Hamtaro.

" I sure do! But I can't tell you!" she said, doing a couple cart-wheels.

" Why!" said Hamtaro.

" Because! You can't dance! And to think, I actully had a crush on you once!" said Sparkle, break dancing away.

"Hamtaro!"screamed a voice behind Hamtaro.

Hamtaro looked behind him to find...Bijou.

" Oh Bijou! Can you help me out of here?"Hamtaro asked, looking at her with begging eyes.

" No! Shes coming with me!" boomed another voice behind him.

"Oh, Boss!" said Bijou. " Thats right! Hamtaro can't dance, so I guess we will just have to leave him here!"

" Oh, no!" said Hamtaro. " Please Bijou! Don't leave me here! Theres tango, and Dexter was wearing tights! And-"

" Sorry Hamtaro." said Bijou. " But I can't help a guy who doesn't dance."

And in a few seconds, Bijou and Boss were gone.

End Dream

" No! No more tights! No more tights! No more-huh?" Hamtaro said blinking his eyes open. " Phew! It was just a dream! A scary dream!"

Hamtaro thought more about the dream for a few minutes. Then he took a deep breath and said, " But that dream could easily become reality!"

Then Hamtaro took out his Hamster-sized cell phone, and dialed a number.

" Yes, hello? Are you there? Great! Listen, give me the nearest dance teacher for hamsters in Tokyo..."

7171717171717171717171717171717

Well, looks like Hamtaro might be going to the dance after all! Well, I hope I get review for this chapter!

So, if you people want the 3rd chapter up, then...REVIEW!

cya!

angel


	3. Meet Dancer!

Hey people! Ok, I have aa HUGE, HUGE, HUGE, apolige for you guys! I haven't updated thisin over a month! Why? Heres the reasons!

1. I have been a little lazy.

2. I have been busy with my other stories, like my one-shots and stuff.

Ok, thats it, but I still apoligize and I promise I'll try, (I mean it!) to update things faster! Well, heres the special thanks!

**sparkleshine101:**Yes! Yet another funny compliment from you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Crystalgurl101:** Well, I was on a roll! But, now I haven't been rolling! Lol! Well, just like you said, Hamtaro learning to dance in this chapter, will probably be a hoot!

**LylHamGirl:** Oh trust me, you weren't the only one sacred by that tights thing! Lol, thanks for the review!

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Yes! Finally, somebody said that that part was funny! Thanks for the review!

**Ringa-ham:** OH no! Did that tights thing also scared you and made you have nightmares for a while? Well, your probably not the only one1 Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!

**natsu:** Oh man, like I said beofore I am so sorry for not updateing this! So you, and everybody else have a right to be angry! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Wordsworth13:** I always said I get new reviewers right? Well, your one of my new ones! Thanks for the review!

**Frodo007:** Like I said before, I always get new reviewers! Keep reviewing, and thanks for reviewing!

**xxxDestinyAwaitsxxx:** Omg, that was a good compliment! Thanks, and keep reviewing!

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!

717171717117171717171717

"Hmm." said Hamtaro. He was at the park, waiting for a certain someone. But there was just one problem, he couldn't find the hamster anywhere!

"Well, I guess the guys not-" started Hamtaro, but was interupted by a loud hello..

"YO!"

"AHHH!" screamed Hamtaro. He turned around and saw the hamster who said hello. The hamster looked a little old, and had all gray fur. But, surprisingly, he was wearing sweat bands around his wrists and head.

The hamster laughed. "Woah, sorry there kid! Didin't mean to scare you there!"

"Oh you didin't!" said Hamtaro. "I swear!"

The gray hamster laughed again. "Anyway, your Hamtaro right? The hamster who needed a dance teacher?"

Hamtaro nodded.

The gray hamster laughed again. "Well, in that case, we here I am! Your new dancer!"

Hamtaros jaw dropped. "Your my new dance teacher but your-"

"Enough chitter chatter1 Come on!" said the hamster, pulling Hamtaro by the arm. "Oh, and by the way, my names Dancer! I have another name, but, I hate it, so just call me dancer!"

"But why can't I call you by your real name-" Hamtaro started saying, but Dancer hushed him.

"I said call me Dancer!" he said angrily.

"Ok, ok!" said Hamtaro, shivering a bit in fright.

7717171717171717717171717

"This is your dance studio?" said Hamtaro, looking around the the big white room, with a sterio and closet. Dancer nodded.

"Yep!" he said. "Now, look, first, we're going to work on the basic moves!"

"No, no, no!" said Hamtaro. " I want to know the advance moves! Moves that will attract a girl! And-"

"Is that all you want to dance for!" yelled Dancer. "Atracting mates? Thats why you want to dance? Because if that is, then get your little hamster butt out of my dance studio! Because danceing is not for attracting mates! Well, its slightly, but thats defintly not why! You should try to learn how to dance, because you want to dance for fun!"

Hamtaro looked shocked at what Dancer just said. Could he be right?

"Mister Dancer sir?" said Hamtaro. "I'm sorry, but, if I don't learn how to dance by Saturday, the girl I love will be out of my life! So please, teach me how to dance?"

Dancer looked at Hamtaro. And he continued looking at him. Finally, he took a deep breath, and said, "Lets go over the basics shall we?"

Hamtaro smiled then said, "Ok! But, why can't we go over some of the advance moves?"

Dancer smiled. Then, he stood up, and popped a CD into the sterio. When the music started playing, he did a couple flips in the air, then started break-dancing! And let me just say, he was pretty darn good for a sort of old guy!

Hamtaros jaw once again, fell. "Um, on second thought, why don't we go over the basics first?"

717171717171717171717177

"Ok!" said Dancer. "Before we go over some moves, why don't we get you an fance outfit?"

"Ok!" said Hamtaro. "Wait, is there any dance outfits left?"

Dancer nodded, but looked a little nervous. "Err..yeah, but..I don't think you will like it.."

"Oh, come on!" said Hamtaro. "How bad can it be?"

A few minutes later..

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!" yelled Hamtaro. And what was he wearing?

A pink, frilly dance outfit, some high-heel tap shoes, some non-shiny bling-bling, and a pink and purple headband that said, 'I'M SO HOT!'.

Dancer nearly laughed aloud. "Hahahahaha! Yeah, I thought so! How about we stick your just your fur?"

"Defintly fine with me!" said Hamtaro, practily ripping the stuff off.

A few minutes later...

"All right then!" said Dancer. "Time to teach you some moves!"

Then, Dancer put on some pop music, and started danceing.

"Ok!" he said. "Now, just copy me Hamtaro!"

"Ok.." said Hamtaro, seeming unsure of what he was about to do. So, Hamtaro tried doing what Dancer just did, but..he tripped, he fell on the fell on the floor with a hard THUMP! And since the floor was, kind of light, a golden shirt, with a frame around it hanged on the wall, fell off! And the frame hit Dancer on the head, and the golden shirt fell on Hamtaro. Causeing him to scream like a girl.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Hamtaro, franticly trying to get the shirt off of him.

"OWWW!" yelled Dancer, rubbing his head in pain from the hit.

Then, that when things started to get a little bit out of control. Lets see, after that, Hamtaro started running around the room, trying to get the shirt off, and Dancer started yelling, "Oh Uncle! UNCLE! MY HEAD HURTS!" But, finally, the pain went away from Dancers head, and Hamtaro finally got the shirt off!...But, he ripped the shirt!

All of a sudden, things went silent. Hamtaro was stareing at the shirt he just ripped, and Dancer was looking at it, muttering, "Not my special shirt..." then, he glared at Hamtaro.

"Ok," he said through clenched teeth. "You need more practice BIG TIME!"

71717171717171717171717171717171717

Well, a few days passed. And through those days, Hamtaro had a couple accidents with dance lessons. He ripped the shirt again, after just being taken to the tailors. He hit Dancer on the head again. He tripped about a million times, and, well, he ripped Dancers shirt again, after being taken to the tailors. But, surprisingly after those little incidents, Hamtaro started doing good! He even moved up to a medium rank!

Dancer grinned. "Well, your little dance is only 2 days away, and you seemed to have improve!"

"Sweet!" said Hamtaro pumping his fist in the air. "So, whats your next test for me?"

Dancer grinned. "Well, actully, this test is probably the last test! And if you pass this test, you are officaly a very good dancer!"

"Also sweet!" said Hamtaro. "Wait, whats the test?"

Dancer smiled. "You have to dance to a special song!"

"Uh, ok!" said Hamtaro. "But, what song is it?"

Dancer grinned.

"You'll soon find out my friend!"

71717177171717177171771717711717


	4. The Special Song

**sparkleshine101:** Well, actully, not only are your reviews amusing, all of my reviewers reveiws are amusing!Including yours! Thanks for reviewing!

**OhSnapI'llLoveDracoMalfoy4ever:**Lol you always tell me to update now do you? Lol, thanks for that!

**Ringa-ham:**Ok, its official! I'm making humor a genre in this story! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Crystalgurl101:**Woah, calm down dudedette! The special song is in this chapter! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**LylHamGirl:** Waah! You hate me! Lol, j/k! I kno your kidding! Thanks for reviewing!

**Frodo007:** Ok, I owe you an apoligy for not reviewing one of your storys! I'll try! I promise!

**cappyandpashy4ever:**Lol, everybody seemed to find that dance outfit part hillarious! Thanks for reviewing!

717777717171717

" Ok Hamtaro!" said Dancer. " Are you ready to find out the special song?"

Hamtaro and Dancer were still in Dancers dance studio, only two days away from the big dance. And, as all of you probably already know, Hamtaro was waiting exictedly for Dancer to tell him what the special song he was supposed to tell him!

Hamtaro nodded.

"Yes!" said Hamtaro. " I'm ready Dancer!"

Dancer smiled.

" Are you sure?" he said. Once again, Hamtaro nodded. But this time, a little frantic.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he said. " Now tell me the song!"

"Are you really, really, postively sure you're ready?" Dancer said again. And thats when Hamtaro kind of snapped.

"YES! YES!YES! I TOLD YOU I'M READY! NOW TELL ME THE SONG OLD MAN!" Hamtaro screamed, his face as red as a tomato.

But, despite Hamtaro being angry, Dancer smiled, being as calm as he could be.

"Ok then!" he said. " Now, Hamtaro, the song is called...'1,2 Step'!"

Hamtaros excitedness stopped. He suddenly got a questioning look on his face.

"Whats that?" he asked. Dancer nearly fainted.

"WHAT!" he screamed. "YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE GREATEST SONG EVER?"

Then, thats when Dancer fainted. Hamtaro ran to his side.

"Umm..Dancer?" he said.But Dancer was still knocked out cold.

"Hmm..." said Hamtaro. " Maybe I should get some water and..."

5 minutes later...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dancer screamed.It turned out Hamtaro had dumped water all over him!

"Great! Your awake!"Hamtaro said. "Anyway, what in the world is-"

"1,2,Step?" Dancer finished for him." Ok, first of all, how can you not know a song that Missy Elliot sang?"

"Um..whos Missy?" asked Hamtaro.Dancer slapped his head.

"Oh for the love of god!" he said. " Shes,well, this one rapper human and..oh I have no time for this! You have to dance to this song!"

" Is that all?" Hamtaro said. " Well, go ahead and play that song old man!"

Dancer groaned, as Hamtaro struck a lousy dancing pose.

"Ummm...ok..but I must warn you! This song is hard to dance too..." said Dancer."Oh, and don't call me old man you little kiddie!"

" Just put on the song!" said Hamtaro, seeming a little angry at what Dancer just called him. " I'm ready!"

Dancer shurgged.

"Whatever you say!" he said. Then, he popped in the CD into the radio.

When the song got to the 'Ladies and Gentlemen' part,which was practily in the begining,Hamtaro then tried to do his best, when the song kept on going, his footing started to go off, and when he tried to do some free-style moves, he kept on tripping. He especialy did bad on the chorus.

Dancer shook his hed sadly, and stopped the song, not even waiting to see Hamtaro finish it.

"Hamtaro, Hamtaro, Hamtaro." he said shakeing his head again. " I was afraid this would happen.."

"No duh!" said Hamtaro angrily. " But why was that so hard? I did good on other songs and..."

"Dont you get it?" yelled Dancer. " That song has some rythym to it! And since it has rythym, you have to have rythym in your danceing!Look, heres how you do it.."

"That does it!" Hamtaro yelled. "Dancer, why are you being strict on me? Huh? Why?Is it because I'm a bad dancer, I'm just not good enough?"

"Look,it isn't that," Dancer said. " I'm being strict because, I don't want you to lose the one you love like me!"

"What?" said Hamtaro. " What do you mean, like you?"

Dancer took a deep breath, then said, " Here, sit down, and let me tell you a little story..."

Hamtaro sat down on the hard floor, waiting to hear Dancers story. Finally, Dancer took another deep breath, then began his story...

"You see, when I was about your age, I was a young dancer. Now, I had some mistakes here and there, but I was pretty good! Then, when I was walking home from dance class, I bumped into the most gorgeous girl hamster I ever saw!She looked so beautiful, and.."

"Ok, ok, move on!" said Hamtaro. " I don't want to hear about old puppy love!"

Dancer rolled his eyes and continued with his story...

"Anyway, she apoligized, saying she didin't mean to bump into me! Then, I asked what she was doing, not even bothering to ask her name, then, she told me that she was going to se who had signed up for the dance compition! She said she loved watching good dancers, and, thats when it hit me, I decided to enter the dance compition! I said good-bye to the girl, not even remembering I didin't even know her name, and I ran to sign up for the dance compition!"

"Yawn, bor-ing!" said Hamtaro, useing a fake yawn. But when Dancer started glareing at him, he quickly said, "Heh heh, sorry, move on!"

"Ok, well, after that, I practiced day and night, night and day, danceing, I hardly did anything else! I just wanted to impress that beautiful girl, but, I had no idea that I was trying to hard. And when it came to the compition.." said Dancer, but he was interupted by Hamtaro.

"You messed up?" said Hamtaro. Dancer shook his head.

"No, actully, I totally burned everybody in the compition! But, I wasn't danceing camly, I was danceing my heart out. I thought I was going to pass out, I was sweating crazy, and I had a look of anger across my face the whole time. But, I managed to win first place! But, I passed out on the floor, and a couple people had to carry me to a seat to rest. And, as I was resting,the very prettygirl came by, and said she had never seen anyone dance as hard as I had that night. And though I thought she meant it in a good way, she told me, that I was very stupid just to dance like that just to impress everybody and win some stupid trophy, and she told me, that even though she knew I liked her, that she didin't want a man who tried to hard.She wanted a man who only danced for fun.And then, she walked off, and I never saw her again. I didin't even get her name." finished Dancer.

"Oh my," said Hamtaro. " That must've been a sad moment."

"It was, and I learned a lesson that day." said Dancer. " I learned, that if I wanted to be a good dancer, I had to dance for fun! And thats why I picked the funnest song Iever heard, '1,2 Step'.Thats why I tried to teach you to dance for fun, because I didin't want you to get hurt like I did."

"I see." said Hamtaro. " And, I won't let you down! We're going to practice that song by, um, Missy, or, whatever her name is, if it takes all night!"

Dancer smiled.

"Well," he said. " What are we waiting for? Lets practice!"

717177177171771717717717

Well, it was 11:00 p.m exactly, and, as you may of guessed,Hamtaro, with a little help from Dancer, managed to practice all night, and even part of the day! But, finally, Hamtaro got the song down hard. And he and Dancer were exausted.

"Whoo!" said Hamtaro wiping his forehead." Man, that song was hard!"

"Yeah.." said Dancer softly. But maybe a little to softly! He seemed like he was about to faint! " That song was a...was a..."

But before Dancer could say anymore, he collapssed on the ground breathing hard.

"Dancer!" Hamtaro cried running to his side. " Oh my god, you seem like your hardly breathing! We have to get you to the hospital, fast!"

Then, Hamtaro rushed to the phone, calling the ambulance, while poor Dancer was trying his best to breath.

717177171771771717

"Is he ok docter?" asked Hamtaro. He was at the hospital, with Dancer in his hospital room. He was laying down on the hospital bed, seeming like he was hardly breathing still.

The docter shook his head softly.

" His old body probably got more exersise then it bargained for!" the docter said. " And it not only counts for today, but all the excersise he ever did in the last few years! And that all added up until now. And, I'm very sorry, but, theres hardly anything we can do. All we can do is hope and pray."

Hamtaro nodded.

"I understand." he said. The docter nodded then walked out of the room.

"Dancer," said Hamtaro, walking up beside Dancer in his hospital bed. " Please say something! Please!"

Dancer hardly moved, but he opened his eyes a little, and said in a quiet soft voice,

"Hamtaro, in the compition tomorrow, I want you to not overdo it yourself, like I did, and just dance for fun. And I want you to win your girlfriend! But, more importantly, I want you to do one thing..."

Then, Dancer stopped for a second. Hamtaro leaned in closer to hear. Then, in a soft voice, Dancer said,

"Dance the night away."

Then, Dancers eyes closed.His body looked stiff. He didin't even move a inch.

Hamtaros eyes welled up with tears, and he hung his head, and started to walk out of the room. But before he did, he turend around, and said,

"I'll never forget you Dancer, You have been a great dance teacher. you've taught me well. And I know I'l dance for fun! And I'll win that compition! And I'm going to do it for you!"

Then, Hamtaro ran out of the room.He knew he would do what Dancer said. He would dance for fun, he would win Bijou at the dance.He knew he wouldn't overdo it.

But, more importantly, he would would never forget his wise words before he closed his old eyes.

The last words, that would ever come from his mouth again.


	5. Let The DanceOff Begin!

Special Thanks:

cp4ever: Thanks for reveiwing! And I apoligize for letting poor, old Dancer live for only one chapter!

Ringa ham: Wow, I guess cp4ver is not the only one who thought that chapter was sad! Well, thanks for reviewing!

LylHamGirl: Ok, is it me, or did everyboy thought that chapter was sad? Lol, thanks for reveiwing! (oh, and I'm going to get yahoo soon! Plus, are you going to get on msn today? I miss talking to you and my other friends!)

sparkleshine101: Well, you won't have to wiat anymore! Because I finally updated! Lol, thansk for reveiwing! Hope ou update A Shoulder to Cry On!

Crystalgurl101: See! Everybody seems to feel sad about that chapter including you! Thanks for reviewing!

Christopher the caveham4003: Thanks for reveiwing! Looks like I don't have to face your wrath!

OhSnapI'lllove...: (Ok, I am so going to call you by your name Laura! lol, sorry, your pename is just long!) Now I defintly know everybody thought this chapter was sad! Thanks for the review!

Frodo007: I owe you an apoligy for not reveiwing one of our fics! I'll try getting to that, ok? Well, thanks for reveiwing!

717171771717177171717717

It was the night.

The night of the big dance of the year. The night of total fun, The night of danceing.

But really, the biggest part of the night was...

It was going to be a very special night for Hamtaro.

7171717171771771717717

Well, the hams were at the dance! After a long, half hour walk, (it took a half hour because, well, lets just say Oxnard drank a lot of soda before they left for the dance and they had to make a quick stop...) but, they were finally there!

"Yo, yo Pashmina babe!" said Stan.

Pashmina turned around to see Stan, wearing some bling-bling. She groaned.

"Stan, what do you want?" she said.

"Why, I was just wondering, would you like to dance?" he said, with a smile.

"Stan, I'm going to dance with Dex-" started Pashmina. But, Stan pulled her in close to him.

"Yes? Well, I knew you would make the right choice!" he said, then he dipped her, leaving Pashmina speechless.

"Stan!" yelled a vocie from behind.

"Huh?" said Stan. He slowly turned around to find...an angry looking Dexter.

"Eep! Dexter!" said Stan, dropping Pashmina on the floor. (This made her look her very angry...). " I-I can explain! Its not what it looks like! Its not!"

"Don't say anymore Stan!" said Dexter. " I think your trying to dance with my girlfriend! "

"No I'm not!" said Stan quickly.

"Grrrr...you force me to do this Stan..." said Dexter. " Pashmina?"

"Yes Dexter?" asked Pashmina, rubbing her side from when Stan dropped her.

"Did you bring your lipstick?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Pashmina. Suddenly, she got what Dexter wanted with the lipstick." Oh! I see...time to give Stan a makeover!"

"Actully, I was thinking of you putting it on, and we can kiss in front of Stan to make him jealous!" said Dexter. " But, that works too!"

"No...no..." said Stan. " Pleade, no!"

"Sorry Stan, but when it comes to you flirting with my girlfriend.." said Dexter.

" That does it!" said Stan. " You messed with the wrong ham! So, you want a peace of me nerdy?"

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on you bad boy rebel!" said Dexter, pumping his wimpy fist in the air.

Pashmina gasped.

"Dexter, nooo!" she said. " Your too wimpy, no offence, to fight Stan!"

Then, before Stan could make the first hit on Dexter, Pashmina jumped in front of him and...another hamster near by accidently pushed Pashmina to the floor, and he managed to get in front of Stan, and he got punched by him!

"Dude!" said the hamster, quite angry at what Stan accidently did to him.

"Pashmina!" cried Dexter, helping Pashmina up from when she got pushed down.

"Dexter!" said Pashmina.Then, she and Dexter turned to Stan with angry looks on there faces.

"Stan!" said Pashmina.

"Stan!" yelled Dexter.

"Stan!" the other hamster yelled.

"What! Whys everyone saying my name!" cried Stan.

"Because, this all woudn't of happened if you wouldn't of tried flirting with me!" yelled Pashmina.

"Well, sor-ry!" said Stan. " But, I'm dateless!"

"Thats no excuse!" snapped Dexter.

"Now, now Dexter, no need to be mean!" said Pashmina.

"Thanks Pashmina..." said Stan.

"Let me do that!" finished Pashmina.Then, she turned to Stan with an angry face.

" You knew that me and Dexter had starting dateing, all the hams did!" said Pashmina. " Yet, you stilled flirted with me!"

"Well, I..I..can explain!" said Stan.

" Look, Stan," said Pashmina. " I understand that you like me a lot, but...seriously, do you think, I would dance with a guy who I am not dateing at the moment?"

Stan looked down sadly.

"No.." he said.

"Exactly." said Pashmina. " Now, I promise, if me and Dexter break-up, you will have a hundred percent chance that you can have a chance with me!"

"Um..." said Dexter, starting to get a look of worry across his face." But, we aren't, really, breaking up are we?"

"No Dexter, of course we are not!" said Pashmina, with a little laugh.Dexter let out a sigh of relief.

Stan beamed.

"Really Pash?" he said. " You really mean that?"

Pashmina nodded.

"Yes, of course!" said Pashmina. "Now, what are you waiting for? There are many other girls here at the dance just waiting for you!"

"Hey yeah, your right!" Stan said. " Look out ladies, Stan the man,is coming!"

Then, Stan ran off.

"Great, now that hes gone.." said Dexter. " Pashmina, shall we dance?"

"Yes, Dexter, we shall!" said Pashmina. Then, she and Dexter danced away.

71717711717171717171717

Bijou sighed.

"What wrong Bijou?" asked Sandy.

"Itz Hamtaro." Bijou said. " How come he didin't come to the dance?"

" Hmm, maybe he is shy!" Sandy said.

"Shy?" Bijou said. " Vhy vould he be shy?"

Sandy smiled.

"Because he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front you!" she said.

Bijou blushed.

"You really think so?" she said.

"Duh! Its obvious he likes you Bijou!" said Sandy. Bijou blushed even deeper.

"Oh Sandy!" called Maxwell.

Sandy turned around, and saw on the other side of the dancefloor, Maxwell. He winked over at her, and motioned to her to come over there.Sandy giggled and waved back.

"Well, I have to go dance with my boyfriend!"Sandy said." See you later Bij!"

Bijou smiled as she saw Sandy run over to Maxwell.

"Such a cute couple." said Bijou. " Now, I wonder, if Sandy was telling the truth about Hamtaro likeing me a lot..."

"Bijou!" cried Boss, running over to Bijou.

"Oh! Hello Boss!" said Bijou.

Boss smiled.

"So, may I have the honor to..um..dance with you maybe?" he said.

"Vhat!" said Bijou a little shocked. " Vhy do you vant to dance with me Boss?"

"Because," Boss said. " I think your the most beautiful girl ever!"

"Oh Boss," said Bijou. " That is very sweet, but.."

Boss's smile faded away.

"But, what?" Boss said.

"But, I..I.." said Bijou. " I only like you as a friend."

" What!" Boss said. " Then, if you don't like me, who do you like?"

"Well, he is very handsome..and...a little clueless, but.." started Bijou, but Boss interupted angrily,

"Why Hamtaro Bijou!" said Boss.

"What! How did you know I like Hamtaro?" said Bijou. Then, she covered her mouth.

"Well, I wasn't totally sure, but now I'm certain!" said Boss. " But why do you like him so much? Why not me?"

"Boss," Bijou said calmly. " Your nice and all, but..Hamtaro is..."

"I don't care!" Boss said very angry. " I cam to this dance to dance with you Bijou! And thats what I'm going to do!"

Then, Boss grabbed Bijou, ready to dance.

"Boss! Please! I don't want to dance!" said Bijou.

"I'm sorry Bijou, but, I want to dance with you, and thats final!" said Boss, practily crushing Bijou.

"Ow, stop, your hurting me!" said Bijou, looking a little angry, and in pain at the same time.

"Yeah, just let her be Boss!"

Boss stopped what he was doing, and looked over and saw...Hamtaro, standing there in a golden jacket, in all his glory.

"Hamtaro!" cried Bijou, breaking from Boss's grasp, and running over to him." You did came!"

"Of course I did!" said Hamtaro. Then, he looked over a Boss with a look of anger. " And you! Stop being so hard on Bijou! I know you may like her a lot, but that doesn't mean your little obsession with her should get out of hand..."

"You listen Hamtaro!" yelled Boss. " I like Bijou! I like her a lot! I liked her before you did, and I deserve to have her!"

"No way!" said Hamtaro. " You can't make her decisions!"

"That does it!" said Boss. Then, he ran up to Hamtaro, and said straight in his face, " You, me, dance off! Right here, right now!"

" Fine by me!" said Hamtaro. " And winner gets Bijous love!"

"Fine!" said Boss.

Then, Hamtaro ran up to the D.J and said, " Me and Boss over there are having a dance-off!"

"Dance off eh?" said the D.J. Then, he grabbed a microphone, and yelled into it really loud, " DANCE OFF! GATHER AROUND TO WATCH IT!"

Hamtaro fell backwards from how loud the D.J yelled. But, he managed to get up, and whispered to the D.J what song he wanted him to play.

The D.J nodded, as a whole crowd gathered around to watch.

Many people cheered, " Go Hamtaro!", but only a few cheered, " Go Boss!".

As Hamtaro got ready, he felt someone hug him.

He jumped, and turned around to see Bijou, smileing.

"I'm sorry, I didin't mean to scare you!" she said. " Anyway, I just wanted to say..good luck."

Hamtaro smiled, then hugged her back. Bijou was blushing so deep, that she looked like she had pink fur!

"Thanks Bijou!" he said.Then, he looked up, and said in a quiet voice, " And thank you Dancer, for helping me out when I was in need."

Then, Hamtaro ran to take his place on the dancefloor.Bijou smiled.

"Bijou, are you sick" said Sandy, who was nearby in the audience.

"No, why?" Bijou said.

Snady grinned.

"Your turning pink." she said.

71717177171711717

"All right you two!" the D.J said. " Ready to dance?"

" Heck yeah!" said Boss and Hamtaro.

"Ok then!" the D.J said. " Then, let the dance-off begin!"

Then, suddenly, a song began to play, and Hamtaro and Boss began danceing.

**_Ladies and Gentlemen_**

**_Ladies and Gentlemen,_**

**_Missy (Missy)_**

**_The princess is here,_**

**_(Shes here) Ciara, This be it_**

Boss jumped in the air and landed with a split. But Hamtaro, he did a little twirl, and then jumped in the air, summer saulted, and then landed with a split.

The crowd nearly went _crazy_.

"Hmm...not bad." said Boss. " But I'm going to beat that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" said Hamtaro, doing dance steps in rythym to the song.

**_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic,_**

**_Funky fresh_**

**_Work my body so melodic_**

**_The beat flows right through my chest_**

Boss then did a split, jump in the air, and did a summer sault in the air like what he did last time, only this time, it had a little twirl in it, and he landed in a perfect dance pose.

The crowd went even wilder, causeing Hamtaro to feel very angry at the moment.

"_Easy Hamtaro,_" he thought to himself."_Remember what Dancer told you, don't overdo your danceing, just have fun."_

Hamtaro, whohas lost all his anger all of a sudden, did two catrtwheels, a backflip, and then struck a very, good dance pose.

This time, the crowd wen ven mroe wild then ever. One guy even cheered so loud, he fainted!

**_Everybody, ma, poppy,come to party_**

**_Grab someone and,_**

**_Work your body, work your body, _**

**_Let me see you 1,2 Step_**

Boss, started to feel anger rush through him.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" he growled.

"What wrong Boss?" Hamtaro said, smileing. " So mad you can't even see your footing is off?"

"Huh?" said Boss, then, he looked down at his feet and gasped. " Aaaaah! My danceing! Its way off!"

**_Rock it , don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

"Oh its already on!" said Boss, now more angry then ever.

Then, Boss started..breakdanceing! Hamtaro let out a gasp.

"No, not breakdanceing!" he said. " Nobody can resist breakdanceing!"

**_Let Me see y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_I love when y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

Boss grinned at all the attention from the audience he was getting by breakdanceing.

Hamtaro meanwhile, started to feel rage of anger inside of him. But he held it back. He didin't want to try to hard!

**_Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it_**

**_(Jazze made it)_**

**_So retarted,top charted_**

**_Ever since the day I started_**

**_Stroke my stuff_**

**_And yes I flaunt it_**

**_Goodies make the boys jump on it_**

Then, as Boss breakdanceing seemed to catch the audiences attention more and more, Hamtaro finally decided that he should try it out!

And, he did! He did start breakdanceing! And man, was Hamtaro good at it!

**_No I can't control myself_**

**_Now let me do my 1,2 Step_**

**_Rock it, don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

"YEAH HAMTARO!" the crowd cheered loudly.

Hamtaro smiled, then looked out of the corners of his eyes at Boss.

Boss's face was all red with anger. He looked like he was ready to explode.

**_Let Me See y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_I love it when y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_Everybody _**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

"That does it!" screamed Boss. Then, like a mad ham, Boss started danceing like crazy.

And Hamtaro? Well, he was danceing calmly and smoothly.

**_(We goin to Stop it like _**this**_ oooooweee)_**

**_It don't matter to me_**

**_We can dance slow_**

**_(Ladies and Gentlemen)_**

**_Whichever way the beat drops _**

**_Our bodies will go_**

**_(I like this ah)_**

**_So swing it over here_**

**_Mr.DJ_**

**_(Hey Hey)_**

Belive it or not, even though Boss was trying very hard to dance his best, he looked like he was danceing too hard.

**_And we will, we will, rock you up_**

**_It don't matter to me_**

**_We can dance slow (Dance slow yeah)_**

**_Whichever way the beats drop_**

**_Our bodies will go_**

**_So swing over here Mr.DJ_**

**_And we will, we will, Rock you_**

**_Lets shake_**

The audience was gasping at how hard Boss was danceing. Especialy Hamtaro, who surprisingly was still danceing calmly and very good.

Boss on the other hand, was not exactly calm and cool like Hamtaro...

**_I shake it like jello_**

**_Make the boys say hello_**

**_Because they know I'm rocking the beat (Rocking the beat)_**

**_I know you heard a lot of great MC's_**

**_But it ain' t got _**nothing**_ on me ( Nothing on me)_**

"Yes!" Hamtaro said. " Here comes my favorite part!"

Then, Hamtaro breakdanced his way over to the audience, grabbed Bijous paw, and swifted her off her feet and into his arms.

**_Because I'm 5 foot two_**

**_I want to dance with you,_**

**_And I'm sophistacated fun_**

**_I eat filet mignon_**

**_And I'm nice and young_**

**_Best believe I'm number one_**

**_(Woah)_**

"Hamtaro!" cried outBijou. " What are you doing?"

" I'm having you for this dance move I'm doing!" said Hamtaro.

Then, he twirled Bijou around, then dipped her,then, threw her up in the air, and she landed in his arms safely. Then, Hamtaro twirled Bijou back to the audience.

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up, we about to get it on_**

Boss was glareing at Boss with flames burning in his eyes.And he knew right there, that there was no way he could win. He was trying his best. He really was. But it was no use. Hamtaro had proven himself a excellent dancer. And he was a beginner!

**_Let me see y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_I love it when y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_Everybody 1,2 Step_**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

Then, as Hamtaro danced his way to victory, Boss looked over at him, and nodded. Showing him one thing.

Boss had given up.

Hamtaro was going to win

**_Let me see y'all_**

**_1,2 Step_**

**_I love it when y'all_**

**_1,2Step_**

**_Everybody_**

**_1,2 Step _**

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

Then, the song ended. Boss collapsed on the bround from exaustion Hamtaro though, was standing up. He didin't even break a sweat!

"Well," the D.J said." I'll be back with the results!"

Then, the D.J took the sudience to a place to vote on which one to win...

A Few minutes later...

"Ok!" the D.J said. "I'll give a signal to the winner of the dance-off!"

Then, the D.J turned over to Hamtaro, smiled, and nodded, making the answer quite obvious...

Hamtaro had won the dance-off.

To be continued in chap 6...


	6. Epilouge FINALLY!

Special Thanks:

Mel-Girl:Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, kind of hard to imagine Boss as a dancer...

Ringa-ham: Yep, no one, I repeat NO ONE can resist breakdanceing! Thanks for reviewing!

cp4ver: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, I have been doing cliffhangers a lot...

OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoy4ever: Yeah, sorry about who Pashmina ended up with, but, after reading a couple D+P fics, I decided to make one myself!But, I probably won't make one again! Thanks for reveiwing!

sparkleshine101: Yay! My fics exciteing! Thanks for reveiwing! (Oh, and I hope you really update your fics soon!)

Crystalgurl101: Thanks for reveiwing! Lol, yeah, that part was funny! I had to use humor somehow!

Frodo007: Once again...don't worry! Look down, and you will see I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

Soul of Shin0bi: Thanks for reveiwing! Sweet, that chapter was kawaii!

7171717717177171717717

The crowd was going wild. The girls were screaming, the guys were cheering loudly, but still, Hamtaro remained speechless. He couldn't believe he had won. And he was a beginner at danceing!

"Hamtaro!" Bijou cried out, running over to Hamtaro. She threw her arms around him. " Congratulations on winning!"

"Thanks, Bijou!" said Hamtaro.Then, out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Boss slowly walking over to him.

Hamtaro gulped as Boss stood next to him. Bijou, who had stopped hugging Hamtaro, had a look of worry across her face, for she worried that Boss might beat up Hamtaro. Hamtaro worried the same thing.

But all Boss did, was extend his paw out to Hamtaro, and said, " Congrats."

Hamtaro looked a little shocked at what Boss said, but, he shook his paw, and said, " Thanks...but, aren't you mad?"

"No. You should be the one mad at me. " said Boss. " I acted like a total jerk, with me yelling at you for no reason, not listening to Bijou when she said she didin't want to dance with me, and for overdanceing just to beat you Hamtaro, when all you were doing was trying to dance for fun, and trying to woo the girl you love. I am very sorry to both of you, Hamtaro and Bijou, and I really hope you two forgive me."

Hamtaro and Bijou had looks of disbelief on the faces. Was what Boss just said true?

After a few, minutes of silence, Hamtaro and Bijou nodded, and both said, " We forgive you Boss!"

Boss grinned.

"Thanks!" he said. " Now Hamtaro, as for you, I think there is a huge crowd over there, waiting to hear you victory speech!"

Hamtaro nodded, then, walked up on stage.

The crowd went wild.

"Hi everybody. " said Hamtaro. " Um, I'd just like to say, I am very pleased to accept this award in the dance-off! And, I'd also like to say to Boss, that, hey, you did great out there buddy! You did your best, and thats all that matters!Plus, I would also like to thank Boss, Bijou, the love of my life,(Bijou was blushing like mad when Hamtaro said this.) and the rest of my hamham friends! Who, I would all like to stand up right now!"

All the hamhams, slowly stood up and took a bow, (and Stan also winked at a few girl hamsters.) then grinned at Hamtaro, and sat back down.

"Thanks you guys!" Hamtaro said. " Well, I would also like to say, that I had lots of fun in this compitition, because I love to dance! Its true, I am a beginner, but now, after this little danceoff, I love it a lot! Its a great hobby, that I'm sure me, and all of you will love to do! But really, to tell the truth, I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for one, special hamster, named...Dancer. Who...sadly, couldn't be here tonight, for he is watching me somewhere else..." Then, Hamtaro looked up at the sky (errr, ceiling.) . " Thanks Dancer. For teaching me how to dance, for encourageing me to dance, and, most of all, being a great friend.And...and.." Hamtaro hesitated speaking at first, for his eyes were starting to well up with tears. He could see the audience's eyes start to well up as well, he could also see Bijou, who, shockingly, seemed to have a hard time holding back her tears, as hard as Hamtaro was trying his best to hold back his own tears. "And, I would like to say a very special thanks to you Dancer. And...I would say more..but...I'm afraid, that is all I can say. Thanks, everybody!"

Then, Hamtaro took a bow, and ran off the stage. The audience clapped loudly, and cheered like crazy. But Bijou, stared after Hamtaro, and ran after him.

Outside the dance building...

"Hamtaro!" called Bijou. " Hamtaro, wait up!"

Hamtaro looked back.

"Hamtaro," Bijou said calmly. " That was a great speech!"

"Yeah," said Hamtaro. " I know. But..the reason I ran out of there...is because..."

"Because what!" said Bijou. " Hamtaro, you just made a speech on national T.V! You just let me, Boss, and the rest of the hams have our short moment of fame on T.V! You just won the danceoff on T.V! And you love to dance, and thats what you did! Why could you possibily not be happy?"

Hamtaro looked down.

"I am happy for all those things." Hamtaro said. " But, its just that, when I mentioned Dancer in that speech, I.."

"Oh, Hamtaro."said Bijou, giving Hamtaro a gentle hug. "I know how you feel. I mean...he...h-he...was the best grandfather I ever had."

"What?" said Hamtaro. "Oh my, Bijou, Dancer is-"

"My grandfather." Bijou finished. " Yes. And, he was very special to me. And..I.."

Then, Bijou burst into tears, and cried into Hamtaros shoulder.

"Bij, its ok." said Hamtaro, his eyes starting to well up as well. " He was special to me too."

"Yes." said Bijou. " I can see that.But..its just that, he had such a big heart!"

"I know." said Hamtaro. "But, no matter how hard it hurts that hes..gone, he would probably want us both to be happy!"

Bijou sniffed.

"Y-you're right." said Bijou. "He would like us to be happy, and..thats exactly what we should do."

"Thats right." said Hamtaro. " And, you know what else he would probably like us to do?"

"What?" Bijou said.

"Dance the night away." Hamtaro said.

Then, Hamtaro held out his paw to Bijou. Bijou smiled, and took his paw, and then she and Hamtaro both did exactly what Dancer would want them to do.

Dance the night away.

71717177171771717717

Now, as Hamtaro and Bijou were danceing, a certain, ghostly spirit of a hamster was watching them. And it was smileing down at them.

Now who was the ghost?

Why none other than one of the most special hamster to both Hamtaro, and Bijou.

The ghost of the hamster, who was one of the best hamster dancers ever...

THE END!...ALMOST!


	7. A Special Ending!

Special Thanks:

cp4ever: Thanks for reviewing! And, what I mean by the end almost...is there is a special chapter!

K+S4ever: (I guess I just wanted to shorten your penname Laura! Hope you don't mind!(If you do mind, I won't shorten it anymore then!) Thanks for reviewing,and yes, Dancer was Bijou's grandfather! Cool huh?

Ringa ham: I hope you update your fics soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Crystalgurl101: Thanks for revieiwing! And, once again, here is the answer to why I ended the last chapter with the 'the end almost'!Hope you like it!

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reviewing! And you do got to admit, the last chap, wouldn't be a nice epilouge without Dancer watching them!

Frodo007: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for saying that was a lovely speech in the last chapter!

And now...Hamtaro and Bijou, singing the song, 1,2,Step!

Hamtaro:

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, Ladies and Gentlemen**_

_**This is a jazze fizzle product shizzle**_

_**Missy ,Missy the Princess is here**_

**_Bijou _**(Ciara) _**this be it**_

Bijou:

_**Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh**_

**_Work my body so melodic_**

**_The beat flows right through my chest_**

**_Everybody Ma and Poppy come to party_**

**_Grab somebody ,work your body, work your body_**

**_Let me see you 1,2 Step_**

Both:

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

Bijou:

**_Let me see y'all_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_I love it when y'all_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_Everybody_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Both:

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

Hamtaro:

**_Outragious so contagious make you crave it_**

Both:

**_Jazze made it_**

Bijou:

**_So retarted, top charted_**

**_Ever since the day I started_**

**_Stroke my stuff and yes I flaunt it_**

**_Goodies make the boys jump on it_**

Hamtaro:

**_Jump on it_**

Bijou:

**_No I can't control myself_**

**_Now let me do my 1,2 Step_**

Both:

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

Bijou:

**_Let me see you_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_I love it when you_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_Everybody_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Both:

**_We about to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

Bijou:

**_It don't matter to me_**

**_We can dance slow_**

**_Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will go_**

_**So swing over here**_

**_Mr.DJ_**

**_And we will, we will, rock you up_**

Both:

**_It don't matter to me_**

**_We can dance slow_**

**_Whichever way the beat drops our bodies will go_**

Bijou:

**_So swing over here_**

**_Mr.DJ_**

_**And we will we will rock you**_

Hamtaro:

**_Lets shake_**

Bijou:

**_I shake it like jello_**

**_Make the boys say hello_**

**_Because they know I'm rocking the beat _**

Hamtaro:

**_Rocking the beat_**

Bijou:

**_I know you heard a lot of great MC'S_**

**_But it ain't got nothing on me_**

**_(nothing on me)_**

Hamtaro:

**_Because I'm 5 foot 2_**

**_I wanna dance with you_**

**_And I'm sophistacated fun_**

**_I eat filet mignon_**

**_And I'm nice and young_**

**_Best believe I'm number one_**

**_(Woah)_**

Both:

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

Bijou:

**_Let me see you_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_I love it when you_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_Everybody_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2 Step_**

Bijou:

**_We abou to get it on_**

**_This beat is_**

Both:

**_Rock it don't stop it_**

**_Everybody get on the floor_**

**_Wake the party up_**

**_We about to get it on_**

Bijou:

**_Let me see you_**

Hamtaro:

**_1,2,Step_**

Bijou:

**_I love it when you..._**

Both:

**_1,2 Step!_**

THE END!


End file.
